


Co-leaders, or Mom and Dad

by Carabriikase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabriikase/pseuds/Carabriikase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are leading the village set up at the site of the original dropship. Co-leaders of the delinquents, a few other Sky people, and a fair amount of Grounders can be challenging. Maintaining their relationship is less difficult. Smut and fluff chapters, I'll let you know which ones are which, so read to your enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy needs a break from paperwork, but Clarke needs him back in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter, Bellarke enjoy some good office sex.

Clarke sat on the bench next to the window on the second floor of the dropship. It had been a few months since a majority of the original hundred had moved back here. They had worked hard clearing the skeletons of the burned Grounders, and returned them to Lexa and her people for a proper burial. Some of the Grounders had moved into their village in the first weeks, teaching them vital information they needed to live on the ground. Information that Earth Skills classes never covered. They had converted the first floor of the drop ship into a hospital, for use by anyone, Grounder or Sky People. Abby had set up a medical school at Camp Jaha, the Grounders teaching the Sky People, and vice versa. The top floor, though, became Bellamy and Clarke’s office, and Bellamy had artfully cut out a window and built a bench for Clarke to sit in when she needed a break. 

They had both been in the office working out schedules and supply lists when Bellamy announced he needed a break, and would be cutting wood if she needed him. Oh, she needed him alright, but his plans would work just fine for her. Which is how she ended up on the bench, watching her partner swinging his axe, and gods, she wished that was innuendo. Bell paused to pull off his shirt, and use it to wipe the sweat off his face. The sun caught his torso in just the perfect way, and she made a properly indecent noise. She leaned out the open window and called to him.

“Blake! Break time is over, I need you back in this office.” His responding smirk was infuriating, yet just made her all that more insistent on getting him back up here.  
Not soon enough, his dark curls appeared in the trap door, and then his still bare chest. He tossed his shirt in the corner, and leaned against his desk.  
“Hope you don’t mind, Princess, still a bit hot.” He was just so smug. 

“That’s alright, I have a to do list to complete, and I may very well have ripped that off of you to get it done.” Clarke practically growled in response.  
“Oh good, ‘cause there was no way I was going back to making a schedule.” Her shirt was already removed halfway through his sentence, and her hands were stretched across his artfully chiseled abs. His lips came down to meet hers, and he enjoyed kissing her almost languorously. Their first few times together had been fevered and desperate, and now months later, one of his favorite things was to just hold her close to himself, feeling her body near his own. Clarke, however was decidedly not interested in that today, as she was now fumbling with the belt of his cargo pants, and deepening their kiss.

“Calm down, Princess, you’re making me feel dirty.” He joked.

“You are covered in dirt and sweat and I’m pretty sure you haven’t bathed in two days. That is what is making you feel dirty.” She said offhand as she dropped to her knees and jerked his pants and briefs down in one swift movement. He had just enough time to look down to watch her take his stiffening cock into her mouth. She wrapped a hand around the base, and used it to work in opposite motions as she twisted her head while bobbing along his length. The noises they were both making harmonized to make an obscene symphony. She hummed and gagged as she worked, reveling in the silky texture, the salty taste, and knowing that she was able to unhinge him completely just kneeling in front of him. 

She took him deep enough to swallow below the head of his dick. The first time she did that, he had cum sheathed in her throat, not even enough time to pull out, or even warn her. Luckily he was already lying down, because he lost all control of his body. Then she had the nerve to giggle at his dazed and moaning body. In the present though, he urged her body up before he did lose control again. She slid up his body with a smirk to match his own, and he pulled her into a deep kiss. While he had her distracted, he spun her around to prop her against the desk.

“My turn.” He whispered against her mouth. He slid down to mirror her early position, and slowly slide her shorts down. He pulled one of her knees over his shoulder, and using one hand to pull her panties to the side, slipped a finger of his other hand between her lips to run from tip to opening. He would never tire of her shivering as he did that, and she would never tire of the feeling of his calloused fingers against her soft sensitive skin. He pressed a gentle kiss against her pubic mound before spreading her open and pressing his flattened tongue against her clit and dragging it. His cock twitched at the breathy sigh she released. Using his mouth to worry at her clit, he slipped a finger inside her, and then a second. Within no time, she was keening and writing above him, and when he felt her getting close, he slipped his tongue inside of her, curling it and using it to fuck her. As she came, he held up her up by her butt, and gently moved her to lay flat on his desk. Before she could even finish riding out her climax, he thrust inside of her, instantly eliciting a second orgasm. It was rare, but she had been wet all day, counting down the seconds until the sun went down, and they could abscond into his tent. That wood chopping stunt had her dripping and desperate. Neither would be surprised if she had several more before she went downstairs for rounds.  
As it was, she had two more as they moved in sync with each other. After her fourth, she wrapped her legs tight around his waist, and gripped her thighs hard, forcing him to stop the hard, bruising pace. 

“I need- please slow down.” Clarke begged, out of breath. He happily obliged, lazily rolling his hips against her. Bellamy closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of his cock slipping slowly into her, and pulling gently back, before once again pushing back in. The office smelled like the flower oil she kept in a clay jar on her desk, and like sex. He decided that this was his favorite smell. Clarke sat up to kiss Bellamy lovingly as they writhed together. Bellamy thrust once more with force as he came, pulling one last climax from his princess as well. 

She pulled him gently down so they were both laying on the desk, partially cuddling. She hummed contentedly against him. 

“If I take a nap on that bench, do you think anyone would notice if I didn’t show up for rounds?” 

“Well the door is locked, so it’s not like anyone could force you to go.” 

“Yeah, but the last time, Monty used a wrench the slam against it for twenty minutes straight. I’m pretty sure Miller was three seconds away from taking the wrench to Monty’s  
head.” They both laughed at the memory, but were standing to dress. 

“Remind me to ask Lincoln to bring more of those birth control herbs. I’m running low, and I’m sure the other girls are too.” He really didn’t need to, since she wouldn’t ever forget, and she was writing it on her supply list as she said it.

Right on schedule, there was a knock on the trap door, and Monty shouting something about a patient with a cut so deep, they could see the bone. She winked at Bellamy as she disappeared to her hospital, and he smiled back as he started cleaning the mess around his desk.


	2. Mom and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln, Octavia and co. stop by the dropship to teach some home-ec skills, and Bellamy is really proud of his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter

The sun was setting when Bellamy heard the guard call out an approaching party. Moments later, the all clear call went out, and the gates opened to Lincoln and a group from his new village. They were carrying a cart of supplies with them. He grabbed the lists that he, Clarke and Monty had made and headed to meet the party. He stopped to pull Clarke from a sniffling teenager, and asked one of the girls to prepare a few spare tents for the guests.

“We weren’t expecting you, Lincoln. Is Octavia alright?” Clarke asked before Bellamy had an aneurism worrying about his sister. 

“She’s fine. She’ll be here later tonight. She and a few others went hunting.” Lincoln assured them. Bellamy still wasn’t a fan of O living in a village away from him, but the past year had taught him to let go of his controlling nature over his little sister. “A few of our craftsmen had some spare time, and extra supplies, so we decided to come over and show you guys a few new things.” He turned and pulled some tools along with furs and leathers from the cart. “You already know how to hunt and skin an animal, and you have been taught how to tan hides. Now we will show you how to make cloaks and blankets and such.” 

They unloaded the cart, loaded up the supplies set aside for other villages, and then exchanged lists. A sign-up was started on the side of the drop ship for anyone wanting to learn the new craft, and by sundown the whole camp was relaxing by the fire, eating fresh boar. 

A week later, Bellamy proudly strutted into Octavia’s tent. Clarke was laying on the floor, playing chess with Octavia, the latter of which was badly losing. Bellamy laid the massive, heavy cloak he had just finished over Clarke, managing to knock a majority of chess pieces aside. He winked at his sister, who just giggled at his antics. 

“Are you sure Niklaus didn’t make this?” she said examining his workmanship.

“Absolutely not. Every bit of that is made by my hands. I hunted those animals, I skinned them, tanned the hides, and I sewed it all together. Ayli even showed me how to make a hood with it.” He was just so proud of himself, that even if it was horrible, Clarke would have thought it was a masterpiece. As it was, he had done a really good job. She stood and wrapped it around herself, admiring the soft fur and how warm it was. Lincoln walked in then, and Clarke and Bellamy politely excused themselves to their own tent. 

“It’s so big though. I mean, I know I’m ‘pint-size’ but I can fit under here with you.” Clarke said.

“That’s the point, Princess. So when it’s cold, I can pull you in and wrap you up.” Bellamy bragged. “It can also double as a blanket.” They paused outside their tent. Knowing they each had a list of things that needed done, but neither wanting to do more than snuggle in bed. Clarke looked up at the sign that Monty and Harper had made for them.

‘Mom and Dad’s Room’

It matched the sign outside their office, and the one on Clarke’s desk.

‘Mom and Dad’s work space-no kids allowed.’  
and ‘Honey, the kids won’t listen!’

Monty had made the last one as a joke after they escaped Mt. Weather. He had always imagined that would be what Clarke said when she found Bellamy and told him about the 48 wanting to stay when she knew something was wrong. 

“Well, Mom and Dad need some time away from the kids. Aunt O and Uncle Lincoln can take it from here.” Clarke snorted at the thought of Octavia handling the day-to-day issues that plagued the village, but still ducked into the tent, followed by Bellamy. 

“I’m glad they came around now with this, winter is coming, and we’re going to need all the warmth we can get. None of us were prepared for last winter.” Bellamy said as he started a fire.

“I know. My mom and I almost never stopped treating the frost bite. I’m surprised it wasn't worse.” Clarke commented. She pulled the cloak from her shoulders and settled it on the bed, among the furs that Lexa had given them last year. She crawled underneath, and lifted it in invitation for Bellamy to join her. He shucked his pants and wiggled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her and placing a soft kiss against her blonde hair. 

“With you around, it will never be worse, Princess.” He whispered. She hummed against him and snuggled her body closer to his. She knew he was right, but it was opposite for her. As long she had him, the ground could throw anything at them, and they would always come out on top. She smiled as she heard the shift in his breathing that told her he was already asleep, and she didn't last much longer.


	3. In the dark of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke wake from a well deserved nap, and get some well deserved "alone time" Two for one smut since last chapter had none.

“Bellamy, Clarke? Some of Lincoln’s people want to talk to you. Said they would be near Octavia’s tent.” Harper called out.

“Thank you, Harper, we’ll be there in a minute.” Bellamy called back. He turned to Clarke, and in a softer voice, “you always had a great knack for time management, who knew it was because you were psychic.” She laughed at the perfect timing as she rolled from their bed to get dressed. Her hair was beyond anything she could manage in a minute, so she swept it up and tied it into a bun. Bellamy pulled the cloak around his shoulder and swept from the tent with a mocking expression of some proud lord of days long gone.

 

“Camp Jaha will be sending soldiers to capture any Reapers if they find them, but at this point, we’re just interested in the salvage we can get.” Octavia explained. She, Clarke, Lincoln, Bellamy, Ayli, and a few others sat by the fire outside Octavia’s tent. They were planning a trip back to the parking garage they had found all those months ago, when they had also found Lincoln. As a Reaper. Over the past year, they had been wildly successful with restoring Reapers back to their original selves, and had virtually eradicated their population. 

They had gone back to the garage a few other times, to search for anything of use, and their last trip, they had salvaged parts of the vehicles. Scrap metal, engine parts, seating, they had broken down whatever they could and brought it back to figure out what they could do with it. It stood to reason that Lincoln and Octavia were reluctant to go back, and other than them, of the group assembled here, only Bellamy knew where to find it. 

“When will Kane’s people be meeting us?” He asked. 

“Tomorrow afternoon. The messenger just arrived.” Miller replied. 

“Alright then. Miller, get at least four or five volunteers, try to convince Wick or someone with electrics and mechanics, Monty will want to go, but I want him here in case something goes wrong. Lincoln, your people can join us if they like, but I would like to borrow the cart and at least two horses if you don’t mind.” Lincoln nodded his consent, and Miller left to follow his orders. This was Bellamy’s element. A mission needed doing, and he was there to direct and make sure it went well. It was a huge turn on for Clarke, and that quickie was not enough for her. Especially if he would be gone for two days. 

As the meeting broke up, and they all wandered off to their own things, Bellamy took Clarke by the hand and led her off to a secluded spot along at the edge of the village. It was dark here, but the wall was low, and they could look out at the forest, and the glowing butterflies. She leaned back against his ever steady body and he pulled the cloak around her wrapping it so she was completely enveloped, except her head. 

“Five years ago, if someone had told me that I would not only be a leader of a Grounder village, but co-leaders with one of the highest privileged girls, and her partner as well; I probably would have been arrested for assassination a lot sooner.” Bellamy observed.

“Well if you had told me five years ago that I would have spent a year in solitary confinement and then sent to the ground with a hundred other delinquents, only to become someone that a warrior commander respected and feared, then became friends with that commander, fight a war at her side, along with a man who happens to be a former janitor, attempted assassin, my hated rival, my co-leader, best friend’s brother, and lover, all in that order; I would probably have had you floated for insanity beyond rehabilitation, and being a danger to the Ark.”

“You talk too much, Princess.” He chuckled, but they both knew how extraordinarily unexpected their lives had become, all starting the day that Clarke’s father had discovered the flaw in the oxygen supply. It seemed that since that day, both of their lives had taken twist after twist, until their new normal had literally become a completely different world. These days, life on the Ark seemed like a distant dream, like it hadn't ever been real. 

Her thoughts drifted as she breathed in the scent of Bellamy being close to her, and watched the butterflies. Bellamy’s hand found its way to her loose waistband, and he confirmed that he didn't see her putting on any underwear as they dressed earlier. She pressed closer against him as his hand slipped further to dip a finger inside her.   
“Bell, it is one thing to get it on in our locked office, but we are completely out in the open here.” She hissed at him, but made no attempts to stop him. He curled his index finger to steady himself, and slipped his middle and ring finger in to stroke her slowly.

“Sh, no one comes this way, and even if they did, it’s pitch black, and I made this cloak so big that no one would be able to tell the filthy things we do to each other under here.” He whispered back, his voice so obscenely gravelly that her knees wobbled slightly. He wrapped his other arm around her waist to keep her upright and continued working his fingers, his thumb occasionally ghosting over her increasingly heated clit. He wanted this to last as long as possible, so he carefully avoided that spot except for an occasional flicker. His hooked index finger twitched against her, as he rubbed gently along her walls, occasionally hitting the area he damn well knew was a really Good spot. She would rise to the very edge, ready to fling herself over, and then nearly weep as he changing his course only to bring her back again. He played this game with her over and over until she was softly begging for him to allow her that sweet release. He was ragingly stiff against her backside, and this game of his had himself ready to beg for it as well. His erection was at the point of painful, so he gently pulled himself through his zipper, and thrust into her swiftly. His thumb rubbing hard at the spot it had been avoiding for too long, and they both came with a powerful force before he could manage to even pull back once. 

When they regained the ability to move, they quietly made their way back to the tent. On their way, they found most of the fires burned low. Bellamy’s game had gone on much longer than either of them realized.


	4. Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy leaves camp, Octavia and Clarke have girl talk, Clarke is really happy. All fluff, filler chapter.

Clarke woke early the next morning, and by early, it was about an hour before sunrise, as opposed to with the sunrise as usual. She went about her morning routine, adding fuel to their little fire and setting a kettle of water on to boil. She added tea leaves to two mugs, and oats to bowls. When the water came to a boil she finished preparing breakfast. 

Clarke walked over to the bed and sat next to Bellamy, gently playing with his hair until he woke up. Bellamy wasn't a great morning person, even after waking early every day for over a year. He missed coffee. There were some days when the two were sitting in the office, and would talk about nothing but coffee for an hour. The tea was great, but it just wasn't the same. The Grounders also had a drink made from tea bark, called chicory. Bellamy liked it, but Clarke couldn't stand it. It was also awkward to prepare, so Bell rarely drank it. While Bellamy got ready for the day, Clarke finished packing his bag, and stashed extra ammo in his belt. 

“We’re starting to get pretty good at this domestic thing.” Bellamy observed with equal parts sleepiness and contentment. 

“You mean, you are getting used to me taking care of you, and I've always been good at taking care of everyone.” Clarke chuckled. 

“Yeah, but we have a good synchronization to it.” Bell shot back. 

“Just because you stopped running into me at every turn and tripping over the bed.” Clarke was still smiling. She loved the routine they had settled into, and wouldn't trade her current life for almost anything.

Bellamy slung his bag over his shoulder, and kissed Clarke long and hard before they ducked out of their tent. It was no secret that they were a couple, they shared a tent for goodness sake, but they still didn't display their romance in the village aside from occasionally holding hands. Clarke didn't feel like it was appropriate for the leaders of a village to be making out in front of the people they were in charge of. 

Bellamy headed to the gates, where people were already gathering to leave, and Clarke went to the clinic to check on her patients. 

A student from her mother’s hospital had come to her a week ago, and so far, he wasn't doing too badly, but she still got nervous when a new person came in. The rest of the camp started to wake up a few hours later, so Clarke left hospital rounds to do village rounds. She liked to at least say hello to her people as often as she could, and they had the chance to talk to her about anything they wanted. She had realized early on that some people were nervous to visit her in the office, and Bellamy had explicitly banned anyone from bringing village business to their tent. 

When she got back to the office, Lincoln was working on some medicines, and Octavia was laying on the bench twirling her machete. Of all the Ark people, Octavia had taken the best to life on the ground. Bellamy had guessed it was because she didn’t really have much of a life on the Ark. She had spent most of her life hiding, hidden under the floor, and the rest in prison. She touched the ground, and she was no longer confined. Camp Jaha was almost purely Ark people, the only Grounders were a part of Abby’s school. This village was equally Grounder and Arker, but Octavia was the only Arker that lived outside the two places, completely with the Grounders. 

“Oh, good. I was wondering when you were going to show up.” The dark haired girl perked up as Clarke examined the medicines Lincoln had laid out. 

“It’s my office. I ‘show up’ at the same time every day. If you needed me, I was just walking around.” Clarke absently replied. 

“Yeah, but people annoy me, and you weren’t exactly going to ditch princess duties just to girl talk with me.” O complained.

“Well here I am, girl talk away.” The blonde said, looking over the inventory list Lincoln had pinned to the wall. Octavia huffed in annoyance and led her friend less than gently to the hatch and guided her back to the tent. 

“Girl talk is not for your stuffy, militant office, especially when boys are in the same room.” Octavia lectured on the way. Clarke automatically added a few logs to the fire as soon as she entered, and Octavia tied the canvas closed. 

“Is everything ok with you? I don’t need to tell Bellamy anything that’s going to make him upset, do I?” Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. She shut down leader mode, and was focused on just being a person again.

“No.” Octavia shot quickly. “Well-“she said more slowly. “Indra may have implied that Lincoln may be thinking about getting married.” Octavia said in single breath, so quickly that Clarke took a little longer to process what had been said.

“What!? O, that is so exciting!” Clarke exclaimed, jumping up to hug her. “I’m so happy for you!” The two girls squealed and giggled and hugged. 

“Of all the things I have seen with the Grounders, for some weird reason, the fact that they still hold marriage traditions is the most surprising. I don’t know why it’s so strange to me.” Clarke observed once they settled down. 

“I thought the same thing. It isn’t really the same though. It’s not a huge deal if a couple decides they no longer want to be married, and no one cares if two people live together without being married. You and I still get treated like crap at Jaha because we’re shacking up without the paperwork.” Octavia tried to sound bitter, but neither of them cared.   
After another hour or so, Octavia went off to help with chores, and Clarke went back to the office. As Clarke headed back to her tent later that night, she smiled as she walked past the smaller fires, watching her people. Her earlier thoughts came back to her, about how she loved her life these days. She had a fairly steady routine, life was as comfortable as she could imagine it would be on the ground. She had two jobs, both of them greatly stressful, but extremely awarding. She had an amazing home, inside of a great village, she never wanted for anything. She had a fantastic relationship, they still fought, rather often, but they balanced each other perfectly, in professionally and personally. Yes, Clarke was completely happy.


	5. Returning to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is worried when Bellamy and the others haven't returned from their trip. Four days late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter again, next one will be smut.

Four days later saw Clarke pacing along the wall of the front gate. Bellamy was two days late. Life was drastically more peaceful than their first days, but there were still non-peaceful Grounders, and animals to worry about. Not to mention that the Reapers weren't completely eradicated. 

Octavia was worried, but she was much better at hiding it, and she spent most of her time out hunting. Clarke, however was snapping at anyone who spoke to her, and had taken to her recent habit of gnawing on bone shards. Lincoln had suggested she take guard duty, mostly to get her away from his sensitive medicines brewing. His reasoning, however, was that she would be the first to see the group returning.

Dinner time was passing, and still no signs of Bellamy. Monty climbed to Clarke’s spot, and handed over a bowl of venison stew. They ate in silence for a bit, and then Monty gave Clarke an update of the camp. He talked about plans for a garden to be placed on the top of the dropship, to keep the animals and scavengers out.

“Where do you think they are?” Clarke asked.

“Bellamy probably saw something, and had to prove he’s still a badass.” Monty told her. “He knows you’re going to kill him for being late, so he’s staying out longer so you’re more worried than angry. You’ll wake up from sleep, and he’ll be right there, laughing at your ‘Mom is pissed at Dad’ face.” He nudged her shoulder.

“What face?” She cried, mockingly incredulous.

“We all know it. When Bellamy screws up, or when you two disagree on leader stuff, you give him a look like he is in a lot of trouble.” Monty laughed. Clarke made a face at him, but didn't argue any further. 

Not long after, they heard a horn call. Two short blasts, signaling allies approaching. Clarke stood, craning her neck to see the approaching group. As she clambered down the wall, she saw Octavia jumping through the tree branches. They ran perpendicular to meet the returning party. 

Clarke’s eyes scanned the faces, looking for freckles and dimples. She stopped short a few feet from Miller, who placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Where is he, Miller?” Clarke demanded. 

“He’s in the cart.” Her lead guard answered flatly.

“What does that mean?” Her voice cracked, but she was already moving to the cart. She found Bellamy laying there, eyes closed, clothing soaked in blood. Her fingers moved to his throat, checking his pulse. It was weak and slow, but it was there. Miller signaled to move forward and told Clarke what had happened. 

“It was stupid. We decided to scrap a few of the big vehicles. Bellamy found one that he liked, but it was at the edge of one level. He was trying to yank out wires from the engine, and I guess he somehow cut his arm. Then he fell backward, and landed on the next level. We think he broke a few bones, he seems to be alright though. We gave him some medicine to sleep during the ride so the shaking didn't hurt him.”

“You did well, Miller, thanks.” Clarke assured him, and followed the men carrying her partner into the hospital. 

 

It turned out to be minor. A cracked rib, a broken arm, and a few stitches. He was out of the clinic, and back in bed within hours. When Clarke stepped out of the dropship from treating him, Monty, Octavia, and Murphy were all waiting for her. Octavia was practically bouncing with excitement. Without explaining what was happening, they led her to the back gates. When Clarke saw what was happening, she stopped short. They had brought two cars back with them. Fully intact. That is what had taken them all that extra time, was hauling these things back. 

Under the hood of one car, she could see a familiar torso. As Clarke approached, Raven crawled from underneath, and started speaking to Wick. 

“It’s gonna take some time, a lot of resources, but it won’t be hard. I just don’t know how good an idea it is. I get this engine running, we find some good uses, yeah. But then everyone wants it, and they want more, and pretty soon, we’re destroying Earth and humanity all over again. I’m happy with life as it is.” Raven announced.

“Raven’s right. I would do almost anything to get some extra help in the clinic, but where does the line fall between defibrillator machine or blood cooler and biological or nuclear warfare? It’s too dangerous. Drain any liquids, scrap them, and bring it all to the supply tents.” Clarke instructed with finality. Her tone gave no room for argument. She left Murphy and Lincoln to make sure her orders were followed. 

She made a quick stop back at the clinic to pick up Bellamy’s pack, and went back to the tent. The sedation would be wearing off, and she wanted to be with him. 

She had just finished making spiced porridge when she heard Bellamy groaning from the bed. Clarke filled a bowl and knelt on the floor next to his prone form. 

“Don’t move too much, Bell, you might upset the stitches, and that is some of my finest work.” She instructed. 

“Can you at least wait until this headache goes away before I get yelled at?” He groaned. 

“If I waited for you to not have a headache, I would have to wait until I am digging your grave. Regardless, if we judge from all that work I just did putting you back together, you already learned your lesson.” Clarke against his uncast arm. “You scared me pretty damn well, jackass. I was worried sick for days, and then I find you unconscious and bloody in the back of a cart.”

“I thought you said no lecture, Princess.” Bellamy chuckled weakly. “It wasn't even anything good. The whole time I was trying to think of how to make it sound so much cooler to impress you, and all I could really think about was that you would not approve of my method of injury.”

“Bellamy Blake, first of all, you impress me every single day. Even if you weren't a truly amazing leader, you can just take off your shirt. Second, I don’t care if a gods damned beast attacked and mauled you, there is nothing on this stupid planet that could ever make me approve of you being hurt. Third, I said I wouldn't yell, nothing about lecturing.” Clarke’s eyes started to well up. She rested her forehead on the bed to hide her face. Even after a year, she didn't want Bellamy to see her cry, how scared she had been.

“Clarke.” Bellamy whispered gently, his voice cracking with emotion. He brushed a hand over her hair, and urged her chin up, asking to look at her eyes. 

“I am right here. I promise you, I was certain that I was safe up there. I am so sorry for scaring you, we tried to radio in to tell you that we were safe. Every single time I leave these walls, staying safe for you is my highest priority. I have consciously stopped from doing stupid things that look awesome because I know how you would feel if I got hurt.” He pulled her head towards his, and softly kissed her forehead, before resting his own forehead on hers. “I love you, Clarke Griffin. You are the most important thing to me. I would be destroyed if anything happened to you, and I never want you to have to know what you would feel if I weren't by your side.”

Clarke was openly crying now, but she did not break eye contact with him as he spoke. When he was finished, he kissed her. At first it was soft, meant to drive his sentiment further, but it quickly deepened, becoming passionate, and evolving to fevered. Clarke perched precariously over Bellamy, avoiding any pressure on his cast. Minutes later, Octavia was calling for them outside the tent. The two pulled apart reluctantly, and Bellamy told his sister to come in. 

She rushed in, her dark hair flying behind her. She dropped to her knees next to the bed and hugged her brother as tightly as she could without hurting him. "Don't ever scare me like that again, big brother!" Octavia cried. "Don't worry, I have already got the lecture, and who would keep you out of trouble if I went away?" Bellamy assured her.

"Hey, Princess, I brought you back a present. Go look in the front pocket of my pack." Bellamy announced when his sister extracted herself. Clarke followed orders, and pulled a cylindrical package wrapped up in several leaves, glued down with a dirt paste. It felt like a tin canister filled with gunpowder. "Thank you, sweetie, but I can get these at the supply tent." Clarke teased. "Shut up, and open it." Was the grumpy response. Clarke removed the leaves to find what she was expecting. A tin canister. She sneered at Bell, and went to set it on the desk. "Wait, Princess. Open the lid now." He urged. She indulged her broken partner, and froze. She hadn't smelled anything like that since before her father was killed. She sighed with pure bliss, and shuddered. "Bellamy! Where did you find this!" Her blonde hair was a flash as she threw herself at the bed to shower him in affection. "It was in the vehicle that tried to kill me. There was a lot of it, so I made sure to keep everyone away. This is just for us, I think we deserve one amazing luxury." He cooed against her throat. Clarke wrapped the precious tin inside of a felt hat and stuffed it under piles of cloth in her trunk. Octavia cleared her throat, and Clarke assured her that she was more than welcome to the stash of coffee. 

The three of them sat, talking for a long while, until Bellamy was asleep in bed, and Octavia was asleep on the floor. Clarke carefully covered her best friend with the cloak, and curled against the man she loved before falling asleep herself.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bellamy recovering from his fall, he and Clarke remember how their relationship officially began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, smut! Sorry it took awhile, but sometimes a story doesn't want to work the way a writer wants it to.

Over the next two weeks, Clarke fussed over Bellamy, Bellamy whined constantly, and the village worked hard on taking apart the vehicles and organizing all the parts. Lincoln’s group left for their own home, and Octavia made Bellamy promise to go see her when he was healed. 

After a particularly tiring day, Clarke fell into bed next to Bellamy, and snuggled close to him. He wrapped an arm around her, placing a kiss in her hair. They stayed perfectly content like this for quite some time. 

“Do you remember that night in the caves? Before we broke into Mount Weather?” Bellamy asked.

“Do you really think I could ever forget? That was the night we finally admitted we loved each other.” Clarke murmured back. She remembered it vividly-

 

The two of them, as well as Octavia, Lincoln, and Murphy had snuck into the caves that Clarke escaped from with Anya. Their plan was to break into Mount Weather, and free the 48. The night before, Clarke and Bellamy were on watch. Bellamy had been asking her about her experiences inside, and about breaking out. 

“Bellamy, I honestly don’t know how I managed it. I thought you were dead, and it was my fault. I thought I killed you.” Clarke choked.

“Clarke, we talked about this. You did what had to be done to save our people.” Bellamy assured her. She paused, and a corner of her lip pulled up just a bit.

“What could you possibly be smiling at right now, Princess?” He asked, her smile growing at the nickname. 

“Our people. Those kids in there, they are ours. You and me, Bell. They have been since the doors on the dropship opened. Kane was wrong. These aren’t his people too, he doesn’t care about a single one of those 48 delinquents, but we will take care of them.” She looked up to meet his eyes. “I never would have been able to do ANY of this without you, Bellamy. I know that I did the right thing closing those dropship doors, but that didn’t make it any easier to live with. Even knowing that you are alive doesn’t. I couldn’t live with myself knowing I killed you too.” She was speaking of Finn, Bellamy knew she still struggled with that decision. 

“Clarke, you saved him.”

“I know I did. But I didn’t love him, at least not then, if I ever did. How could I live knowing I killed that person I loved?” Clarke whispered, looking away from him.

“You would have kept moving, like you always-“He cut off his words, and stared stunned at the girl in front of him. “Did you just- just imply?” He wasn’t even able to finish his own thought. Clarke continued looking anywhere but at Bellamy, but he could see her shaking.

He stepped towards her, and she stepped away.

“Clarke. Do you, have feelings for me.” He cursed himself for sounding so awkward, like a fumbling teenager. In the dull light from the distant fire, he could see her just barely nodding her head. He closed the distance between them in two quick steps, not giving her the chance to escape him this time. He wrapped his arms around her tight, and waited. He wanted nothing more than to dive in fast and ferocious, but more importantly, he didn’t want to push her, or make her uncomfortable. She gave no sign of pushing away from him, so he loosened his grip, allowing her more room to move away. Still nothing. He gently tilted her face to look at her. She looked apprehensive, timid, but determined, and steady.

Very slowly, he lowered his head, and gently pressed his lips against hers. He was already drunk from that little contact. He could feel her body relax under his arms, and she brought one fragile hand to rest on his forearm. 

“I love you, Clarke Griffin. I love you.” He pressed kisses against the corners of her mouth, on her cheekbones, on her forehead and chin, all while whispering to her. “I love you, Princess. I love you. I love you.” She reached up to hold his face still in her hand, and just watched him for a moment. His jaw muscle jumping, his lips slightly parted, his scattering of freckles, his scars, every detail of his face, already memorized, but somehow different now. 

She smiled, and kissed him. It was still gentle, but more heated. She pushed into him, and he parted their lips, running his tongue along the lines of her lips. Their kiss became passionate, almost desperate. They had been denying how the felt towards one another for so long, but now the levy was broken, shattered, and the waters were too swift and high. 

Clarke was the first to break the kiss, jumping back, looking around the cave, until she realized that sounds she had heard were herself; noises of pleasure and longing.   
“It’s almost dawn.” She whispered. Their moment was broken, but it wasn’t their last. Bellamy would make damn sure of that. 

The next day, as they snuck through the halls of Mount Weather, he caught her hand, placing a gentle kiss against her knuckles. 

“Those people are ours, but I am yours, Clarke. Whatever happens today, the rest of our lives, know that.” She pulled him close for a deep but short-lived kiss, and the broke into a full tilt run. 

A week later, Clarke was leaving the Ark, on her way back to her tent to sleep after a long surgery, when Bellamy popped out of his tent and grabbed her, pulling her inside. Not even giving her time to recovery, or realize what happened, he crushed his lips into hers, kissing her hard and deep. She softened under his grasp and met his pace. She walked him backwards, pressing his spine into the center pole, parting her lips. The kiss deepened, and both were breathing heavy. 

Clarke’s hands found their way underneath Bellamy’s shirt, flattening against his rock hard stomach. She sighed heavily into his mouth. Bellamy, with his ego thoroughly stoked, gripped her waist tight, lifting and spinning her body to place her on his table. Clarke laughed at his antics, but responded by arcing her back to press her chest flush against him. Clarke lifted Bellamy’s shirt, and they finally broke for air long enough to toss his shirt aside, and were pulled back to each other like high powered magnets. He could feel her nails raking across his back, and he savored every welt in his flesh. He never thought about it when girls did that before, but in this moment, he was incredibly aroused by the fact that this woman was marking him as her own. 

She lifted her own shirt, and this time, Bellamy stayed back, admiring the stunning, topless, blonde before him. Her stomach was flat, ridged subtly with the muscle she had grown since crash landing on Earth. Her breasts were slightly too big for the bra she wore, spilling just a little around the edges of the cups. She reached back as he watched, unclasping her bra, and shrugging it off. She was now bare from the hips up in front of him, and he was frozen. 

She chuckled a bit and hopped off the table, purposely allowing her breasts to bounce with the movement. She put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.   
“Clarke, we don’t have to.” He felt the need to tell her.

“I know. Do you really think you would still be conscious if I didn’t want this?” Clarke responded. Bellamy stepped back slightly, if only to be able to see her eyes.

“I need you.” He said firmly. “I don’t just mean like this, I honestly don’t even care if you leave this tent right now, and I never get to touch you again. Although while I’m being honest, I pretty much take ever excuse I can to touch you.” He was rambling and he knew it. “I need you as a part of my life, Clarke. I need you as my partner through all of this crap we call our lives now.”

“I need you too, Bellamy. I hate to admit it, but to succeed at this, we need each other. I can’t do any of it without you by my side.” She kissed him gently on the cheek. “But I also need this. I need you to touch me, in the ways you have been for months, in the ways you did two weeks ago, and the way you are now.” She swallowed hard, and he could see her steeling herself for what she wanted to say. 

“Bellamy Blake, I need you to take me to that bed, and fuck me like you have never fucked another girl before. I need you to show my body how much you love my soul. I need you to leave me breathless and exhausted, and leave me not knowing anything other than your name, and the way your body feels against mine.” He was dizzy from her words, but he obeyed.

He picked her up, and dropped her on the bed. He knelt over her knees, and pulled off her pants, and underwear, tossing them to the corner of his tent. He ran his hands over her arms, down her sides, and across her belly. He caressed her breasts slowly, gently rolling her nipples with his fingers. He committed every single noise she made to memory. Associating each noise with his touch, cataloging the things she loved, and the things she was indifferent to. He brought his mouth to her chest, and started the process over again. He pinched and tugged at one nipple, while he licked and nibbled the other. 

Clarke was in pure ecstasy already, she felt she could live forever like this. Then he started an agonizing trail down her torso, kissing, licking, and biting until he found her tuft of hair. On the Ark, she had kept this area perfectly groomed, but it was harder on the ground, to the point where it was really stupid to even care about that kind of thing. Bellamy, personally enjoyed it. Some girls still took the time to remove all their body hair, and that was good for them, but Clarke just wasn’t one of them. 

Bellamy buried his face in that soft pile of blonde hair, inhaling her scent. He slowly pushed his tongue down along her lines, eliciting an incredibly erotic noise from her. He pushed a finger inside of her, and was stricken by the thought that had would not be leaving this position until he heard her crying his name and shaking with orgasm. His tongue flickered, and he mouth sucked at her clit. He began with just one finger, but slowly added another and another. For Clarke, it felt like hours, but to Bellamy, it was all too soon before she cried out his name, and he felt her convulsing around him. He crawled up and lay down next to her, holding her while she came down from the high. 

“Is it alright if I kiss you?” Bellamy asked.

“Since when is Bellamy Blake so considerate? Just kiss me, damn it!” Clarke said, although, she was already turning to kiss him. She liked the taste of herself in his mouth. 

While they were kissing, Clarke worked off the button and zipper of his pants, and pulled them lower as she slid down his body. His fully erect cock popped up as the waistband slid lower. Clarke bit her lip when she saw it. She had only been with other men, including Finn before, but none were nearly this big. She placed her lips around the head, swirling her tongue around, lubricating him. She slowly went down as far as she comfortably could, and pulled back off. She twisted her hand along the length a few times, thoroughly coating him with her spit. She wrapped her lips around him once again, and used her mouth and hands in tandem to work his cock. She began to hum in pleasure, and he choked on his own moan. He was already spinning, already at the point of being broken. He could think of nothing existing beyond how she felt.

Her jaw and throat were completely relaxed, and his dick was soaked in her saliva. Just when he thought there was nothing more that could possibly be better than this feeling, she pulled him deeper. He felt her throat constricting around the head of his cock, could hear her softly gagging. His body convulsed, dropped back onto the bed, and he was cumming harder than he ever had before. Straight into her throat, even as she was pulling back. She kept her lips tight around him, however, until he was finished, even as his excessive cum seeped from the corners of her lips. 

She pulled off completely, and swallowed, licking the stray bits off her chin. She mirrored his earlier movements, and moved back to curl against him. He pulled her tight to him, he kissed her fervently. 

“Have I ever told you I loved you, Princess?” He muttered, barely coherent.

“Yes, but you should say it a lot. I like the way it sounds.” She hummed against his neck. They fell asleep like that, and they rarely spent a night apart after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys have anything specific you are looking for, I'll try and fit it in. Or if you have any other fandoms you want to read, I'm stuck on what else I want to start writing, so I love suggestions!


	7. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy leave the village in the hands of their friends, and go to visit Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter, just filler really.

“Bellamy, wake up.” Clarke’s voice broke through the haze of half sleep Bellamy was enjoying. “Bellamy, please wake up.” Bellamy shot up from the bed, fully awake. 

“What happened, are we be attacked?” Bellamy asked, already dressing. “Where is Octavia?” He was running through a mental list of preparations for whatever situation they were facing. He already had a handgun in his belt, and a rifle slung over his shoulder as he threw back the flap to the tent. 

He stopped short in the doorway. The sun was just rising, covering their home in an eerie light that he was still getting used to. The only people he saw were the guards casually walking the walls. He looked to the hospital, but it seemed to be rather calm. 

He turned back to Clarke, thinking that she may be hurt, but she was just sitting in the bed, the look on her face halfway between laughter and guilt.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just excited that we are going to Lincoln’s village today.” Bellamy sighed and kissed her hair as he collapsed back into the bed. 

The past few months were straining, with Bellamy injured, and bedridden for a good deal of time. Nothing very eventful had happened, but leading a village of a mixed group of people can be difficult in the best of times. Winter was on their doorstep, and villagers were getting tense. Bellamy did what he could, but Clarke had forbidden him from the office until about a week ago. 

They had decided to keep Bellamy’s promise to Octavia to visit her, and Bellamy insisted that Clarke come along too. She argued that they couldn’t leave their people without either of their leaders, and she had the clinic to run, and there were a lot of preparations to make. Bellamy argued that she hadn’t left camp for more than half a day since they settled there, and after all she had been doing over the past months on her own, she needed a break from it all;

“Besides, Princess, no one knows what could happen, you and I could both be injured, or sick, or somehow not available to lead this place. They need to know that it will all be ok, and we need to give our council a chance to be in charge without you steamrolling everything.” Bellamy told her as they ate dinner.

“I do not bulldoze, and you are just as guilty of dictating this whole place.” Clarke shot back.

“You are very right, we both have a tight grip on this place, and it works, but we have to let Monty and Talya and Miller have a chance. What better time for them to get their experience now? Winter plans are all made, they just need to see it all through, and we have nothing that needs immediate attention. Alla and James are more than capable of running the clinic. It will be fine, and we both need this.” Bellamy continued to push.

Clarke finally agreed after Bellamy told a few others and they started to pressure her to go. She did actually want to see how the others managed without her or Bellamy there, just in case a situation ever came that it was necessary to put them in charge. 

Back in the present, Bellamy was leaving instructions with the guard, going over last minute things with Miller and Talya, and Clarke was fretting over patients and what James and the others should do in any possible situation. 

Finally Monty pushed her out of the dropship, and physically led her to the gates. They checked their ammo stashes, Clarke strapped her medicine bag to her waist, and she took a deep breath as she stepped across the village lines. 

“Oh no, the dropship is on fire, and everyone is bleeding, and we’re all going to die! Everyone run!” Monty exclaimed. Clarke walked back over to punch him in the shoulder. “No, we’re good, Mom’s back, everything is ok.” 

“Monty, if you scare her, and she stays, I will personally put you in lock up, and find a way to shoot you back into space so you can be floated.” Bellamy threatened. Clarke shot them both a poisonous look, but hugged Monty before walking away with determination, forcing Bellamy to rush after her. 

“You’re going the wrong way, Princess.” He chuckled as he twisted an arm around her waist and pulled her close to himself. 

They walked in comfortable silence for some time after that. A year ago, they only would have had a day’s walk to Lincoln’s village, but after the war, Lincoln denied the invitation to return to his home, and chose a new village.

Clarke and Bellamy would have to camp overnight, and would get there a little after noon tomorrow. About an hour after sunset, they came across a waterfall, and decided to camp there for the night. Clarke built a fire as Bellamy set up a shelter. They leaned against a tree together, simply enjoying the night air, and each other. Bellamy pulled Clarke into his lap and she snuggled close to him. Her hair smelled like lavender, some women in the village took time to pick it, and brought it back for Clarke. They fell asleep like that, propped against the tree, a more intimate mirror of the night Bellamy first started to fall for her. The night they found the guns, and they both got high from the nuts. 

They woke with the sunrise, and quickly broke down the camp. A little after noon, they saw the first mark of Lincoln and Octavia’s village. Bellamy broke into a full grin, something that was very rare. Clarke smiled softly, unable to take her eyes away from his face. 

A figure dropped to the ground on front of the pair, hair flying wild, brandishing a machete. Clarke jumped back, Bellamy had his gun trained at their head. The figure straightened, their hair falling away from their obscured face.


	8. Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia gets a lesson in patience, and Lincoln is a fumbling oaf, but he has great abs, so we can forgive him. Linctavia chapter obviously, I thought it was fitting for the eighth chapter- also shameless smut chapter- a tiny amount of BDSM, but nothing graphic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linctavia chapter obviously, I thought it was fitting for the eighth chapter- also shameless smut chapter- a tiny amount of BDSM, but nothing graphic

Octavia had decided to go out hunting that morning. Lincoln was training a few of the younger kids, and Octavia didn’t have the patience to sit through that. So she grabbed her machete and started jumping through the trees. A little before dinner time, she heard movement through the woods. She strained her ears; definitely human.

She swung through the trees to perch above them, and saw a familiar mop of inky curls, arm and arm with the dark golden of his love. Octavia cracked a crooked smile, pulling her weapon from her belt. She waited until they were just below her before she dropped to the ground. As she expected, Bellamy pulled his gun, and had it aimed well before she straightened and showed her face. 

“Octavia!” Clarke exclaimed, as the girls embraced. Bellamy tucked away his weapons, and lifted his sister in the air.

“I didn’t know you guys were coming.” Octavia said. 

“We wanted to surprise you. I promised I would come when I the doctor said I was fit.” Bellamy told her. 

“Well tell that doctor of yours that it’s about time.” O responded.

They chatted about Bellamy’s recovery as they walked towards the village. Lincoln met them at the gates, and showed them to a spare tent. It was simple, just a cot and a fire pit, but it was enough for the two of them. They dropped their packs, and joined the others at the large fire in the center of the village. There was a boar and several smaller animals roasting, and the people gathered were snacking on berries. They welcomed the leaders of the joined village, asking after friends and family that lived in their village, asking about how things were in that area. 

Octavia was practically bouncing around the village after she trailed in behind her brother and Clarke. They had eaten dinner, and then the couple had left to rest after two days of travelling. Bellamy still wasn’t at full strength, so she let her brother go. She had forced a promise of several days of bonding time before allowing him to escape however. 

After hugging Clarke goodnight, she bounded off to her own hut that she shared with Lincoln. He laughed as she wrapped her arms around him, swaying, singing a drinking song he had taught her long ago. He covered her hands with his own, and turned to kiss her. 

“I love you Octavia. Especially when you are flying around the entire village, scaring small children with your enthusiasm.” He told her, using the native language of the Grounders. 

“I love you too, even when you are being grumpy.” She replied in the same tongue. 

“I am not grumpy.”

“You are always grumpy, my dear, but you are soft and kind with me.”   
Octavia kissed him and he pulled her around to sit in his lap. She giggled into the kiss, but didn’t break it. Her hand settled against his thigh, gently squeezing. She took great satisfaction from his responding groan. 

“I can feel your smirk, O.” Lincoln whispered into her mouth.

“Are you going to do anything about it, then?” She asked him. She shrieked in joy as he stood, lifting her with him, and dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. He silenced her laugh with a deep kiss, before trailing his mouth along her jawline, and down her neck. She tore her shirt off, and was shimmying out of her pants within seconds. 

“Easy, tiger. You are always so eager. Just relax and enjoy the moment you are in.” Lincoln whispered to her gently.

“Have you met me? I don’t have the ability to be patient.” 

“You trust me completely, yes?” Lincoln asked her. Octavia sat up gently, a look of concern spreading across her face.

“Of course I do, Lincoln. After everything that we have been through? Why, what’s wrong?” She whispered, caressing his face. 

“Nothing is wrong, I just want to try something, if you are alright with it.” He looked nervous, but excited. Octavia nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue. 

“Maybe it will finally get you to slow down.” He laughed nervously. “I want to tie your hands. To the bed. The second you want to stop, just say so, and we will.” Octavia paused, considering, and then said yes. Lincoln went to the chest full of their weapons, and he pulled out a belt. He knelt above his lover, and gently lashed her wrists together, and then tied the tail to the headboard of their bed. 

She felt nervous at first, afraid of not have control, feeling trapped again. With Lincoln though, she felt safe. She knew that she had the power to stop it whenever she wanted. 

Lincoln slowly kissed her, and ran his hands along her body. He gently unwrapped her chest wrappings, his thumb traced blissful circles around her nipples. He spent a great deal of time lavishing affection along her torso. 

After what felt like hours to Octavia, Lincoln finally started a slow descent towards her hips. He kissed her hip bones, trailed nibbles and licks along her thighs. There was a wet spot on her panties when he reached up to slide them off her legs. 

He carefully traced a finger around her outer lips, then along the inner line, pulling pleasure from the breath she sucked in when he brushed over the sensitive bud above her opening. He brought his tongue to trace after his finger, breathing in her heady scent, tasting her like he rarely was able to. She was always too impatient for him to able to fully enjoy her, and she never had the patience for this. 

He was intentionally slow and torturous, alternating wet licks and hot breaths. Only when her keening was reaching a pitch only the dogs could hear, did he slide a finger inside her, then another. He tried to go slowly, he tried to make it last, but it was just so good. Within minutes, he had her trembling and wailing beneath him. His face was slick as he rose up to kiss her as she rode out her climax.

“Still impatient to just get through it all and done?” Lincoln whispered to her.  
“Not if we get to do that more.” She giggled. “Can we take these off though?” Lincoln rushed to untie them, apologizing. Octavia continued to reassure him that it was fine, she just wanted to be able to touch him again. 

Once her hands were free, she traced the muscle on his stomach, fingers dancing on the waist of his pants. She grasped his thick cock over his pants, which was ridiculously hard at this point. 

“I can’t promise to behave, but you can spank me if I’m bad.” Octavia laughed, but she was resolved to go at Lincoln’s speed. He removed his pants, and she slowly ran a hand along his length. He pinned her hands down on the bed, and brought his mouth to her breasts. He slid himself inside her, inch by agonizing inch. He finally entered her completely, as deep inside her as he could be, and he paused. Simply enjoying the feel of her walls gripping tight around him. She felt amazing, she almost forgot what was happening and gasped in surprise when he began to move again. He moved deliberately, and the two found an easy rhythm together. They fell into a trance like state together, moving in instinct together. 

Later in that night, Octavia woke, her lithe body twisted around Lincoln’s solid form. She smiled, and reached to kiss his cheek, before immediately falling back into a blissful sleep.


	9. Sisterly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the Octavia being pissed at Clarke we've had recently, I really needed these two to love each other and bond. So much fluff. Also, sorry it took me so long to update, school has me like///

An hour after dawn, Clarke was in the haze of half-sleep. Even in her not yet conscious state, she felt something wasn’t right. She was alone; was that odd? It felt odd to her, like she should have someone lying next to her. She opened her eyes slowly, this wasn’t her tent, where was Bellamy? Bellamy should be here, she remembered. Her breath grew quick, her eyes darted back and forth. She heard footsteps outside, and grabbed cup from the table. Not much of a weapon, but she could bludgeon someone.   
Bellamy stepped through the doorway, carrying a tray. Clarke dropped the cup, everything coming back to her. She dropped to the bed and started crying. Bellamy set the tray on the table and wrapped Clarke in his arms, kissing her hair, letting her calm herself.

“It’s been so long since the last time I did this. I thought I had seen the last one.” Clarke sobbed. 

“I should have known this would have happened, it’s your first time away from camp in months. I’m sorry I left, I just wanted to bring you breakfast in bed.” Clarke burrowed her face further into Bellamy’s chest before taking a deep breath and sitting back. 

“That is incredibly sweet.”

“I read that people do that on vacations. O told me about some hot springs close by for you to relax in, and Harper gave me some oils and lotions before we left so that I can give you a massage later.” He brushed her nose with his own, and stood, motioning for her to lie back down in the bed, and piling pillows under her, tucking her into the blankets before bringing the tray over. There was a clay teapot, a plate full of crunchy bacon and potatoes, a bowl full of fresh fruit, with thick, dark honey, and a huge pile of pancakes. Bellamy laid next to her, occasionally picking off bits of food, or popping berries into her mouth. He stretched to lick a drop of honey from the corner of her mouth, when Octavia sauntered into the tent. 

“That was really creepy, big brother.” She laughed as she sat at their feet and pilfered the last slices of bacon. 

“I thought it was cute, plus he didn’t bring me a napkin, so it’s the least he could do.” Clarke retorted with a chuckle. “If you think that was creepy, you should see him when he thinks I’m asleep.”

“Ok, let’s stop talking about me.” Bellamy exclaimed with false offense, tossing a strawberry top at his sister. 

“Whatever. Clarke, get dressed, I have everything else we need, just bring yourself. I’ll meet you at the west gate.” She snatched a pancake before sauntering back outside, leaving the couple alone again. Clarke got up to wash her face, and get ready for a girl’s day with Octavia. As she dried her face, she turned to see Bellamy slip a pouch from his bag into his pocket, but he left the tent before she could ask him what it was, and by the time she and Octavia reached the springs, it was completely forgotten.

The girls hiked a couple miles through the forest, and then up a hill, they went into a cave, and climbed down a few stories.

“It’s just around this corner, come on!” Octavia skipped along, pulling her pack off her shoulder. Clarke emerged through the archway to see Octavia spreading out a blanket in front of a small pool, among several other pools of steaming water. Octavia pulled a vial from the front pocket of her bag, emptying it into the pool. She then brought out a clay pot, a glass bottle, and tall clay jar, setting them all at the edge of the pool, and placed two plush towels out before stripping to her underwear, and sliding in.

“That takes me back to the good old days.” Clarke laughed, stripping down as well, and following her friend into the heated water. 

“Back when our biggest worry was starving to death and water monsters eating me?” Octavia chuckled. 

“Yeah, I miss that.” The mood shifted subtly, as the girls both fought their memories of the days since Octavia first stripped in front of Clarke, and the things they have done to survive, the fights between the two girls, the tears shed in each other’s arms. 

“Bellamy told me you like lilac, so I got a vial of oil for the pool.” Octavia broke the fog. Clarke closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. 

“That’s so good. Harper’s been learning to make oils and things, maybe she can come here and learn.” The girls breathed in the scented steam, feeling the heated water soaking into their bones. Clarke had all but forgotten the feel of being clean every day back on the Ark. Forgot the feeling of washing her already clean body day after day, instead of being lucky enough to slip away more than once a month to scrub away the grime that built up from daily life on the ground. 

Octavia reached over to the pots, and handed Clarke the smaller of the two. 

“Face cream. It’s amazing, smear a layer over your face, but don’t rub it in, let it sit there. Same with this;” she held up the taller of the two. “Except for your hair.” She used the hair cream, and spread her long locks on the rock behind her to keep the water from washing away the newly applied cream. The girls switched jars, and Octavia pulled the cork from the glass bottle. If Clarke didn’t already know what it was, the strong scent that immediately filled the air told her. 

“Blueberry. Monty gave me a few bottles last time I was at the dropship.” O informed her. The girls floated lazily in the water, taking swigs from the bottle, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. 

“I keep expecting Monty or Miller to run in shouting about some emergency or another. Or Bellamy to yell at me for not getting work done.” Clarke sighed.

“No boys allowed. They have another room on the other side of the cavern. Harper or Raven might do it though.” Octavia pointed out. 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Clarke groaned. The girls chatted, Clarke telling Octavia about their former delinquent friends, about Bellamy. Octavia updating her friend on her life. Clarke heard footsteps approaching the room, and cracked one eye open. 

“If that is one of the children, I’m sending them in their way with Aunt O.” Clarke grumbled, Octavia just barked a sharp laugh, watching as three women form her village walked in. 

“Hello Octavia.” The shortest sang out, in trigedasleng. The five women exchanged pleasantries, and after Octavia introduced one of the women as the one who made the creams and oils, Clarke praised her work, and invited her to the dropship anytime to help Harper. 

The two former Sky women rinsed the creams and redressed. They had spent hours in the cavern, and it was well past lunch. Octavia left the half-full bottle of blueberry liquor for the other women to enjoy before they left.

As they neared the village, Octavia wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulders.

“Back on the Ark, ‘siblings’ wasn’t a word we used, but I’m glad that I had my big brother to raise me, and I’m happy that I found a sister too.” Octavia observed, almost absently. Clarke would have thought more about the comment if Octavia hadn’t called her ‘sister’ half a dozen times already.


	10. Relax, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy catches Clarke in their tent doing something she shouldn't..... paperwork! So he decides to help her relax, while still letting her do work. This is most definitely a naughty chapter. Super hot, like wow. (Sorry, this is a personal kink of mine, minus the work part, cause gross, but bellarke are weird.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really really really really really really sorry it took me so long to update this, but without going to far into details, I started school, my mental illness got super out of control, and I quit my job. Everything is chill now, but I started writing and posting original work.
> 
> So- SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION! I have a full story published on Patreon.com! It's under the pen name Talyn Murecya. You WILL NOT be charged for anything that is already posted. I have started a new story, and plan to start posting after Thanksgiving if you would like to subscribe. (Please?? I need moneys, it's only a dollar???)

On the fourth afternoon of their vacation, Bellamy came back from hunting with Lincoln and Nyko to find Clarke in their tent with a stack of paper, the familiar sound of a pencil scratching diligently across paper. An easy grin spread on Bellamy’s face. He loved when Clarke worked on her art. She had a relaxed focus, her face was serene, a whole different level of beautiful. 

He snuck up behind her, trying to peak at what she was sketching before she tried to keep it from him. 

“Paperwork, Clarke!?” He exclaimed. “This is supposed to a vacation. As in no work, including paperwork.” 

“You scared the hell out of me, Bel! You were supposed to be out for another hour, at least.” Clarke snapped.

“Ok. That is so not the point.” 

“You weren’t supposed to find out?”

“Still not the point.”

“I don’t know how not to work. I tried to resist for three days. I really, really did, Bel. But, it was just sitting in my bag, and it was screaming for me. I can’t just leave our people behind and spend the days wiling away with so much that is still threatening us.” Her eyes dropped briefly, and met with his again, pleading with him to understand. “I know that you think it will all be fine, but my mind is on fire thinking about defense plans, and alliance treaties, and winter surplus.”

“You think I’m not thinking about the same things? I ran through six different battle plans, and somehow, while you were out with O, my mind went to, ‘what will we do if Miller gets Monty pregnant, and they decide to leave camp, and then we lose two of the most important people we have?” Bellamy laughed.

“Oh! Thank goodness I am not the only one who thought that. We are going insane!” Clarke cried.

“I really thought getting you away from all of it would help. Apparently it only made you worse, Princess.” He shook his head. “I’ll make you a deal. You sit, work on whatever you were doing, but you have to do it naked; and let me do what I want to you, as long as I don’t physically get in your way.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, but she extended her hand, and they shook on their deal. Clarke stripped down, and took her seat, grabbing her pencil, and going back to the list of supplies she thought they would need to store for the coming winter, and what they already had in storage. Bellamy stood behind her, and began to gently massage her shoulders and back, careful not to bump her arms while she wrote. 

His arms strayed lower and lower, spreading out forward as well. His broad hands ghosted over her ribcage, the calloused fingertips dragging along the buttery soft skin above the bones. He fell even further down, rubbing firm circles into the muscles along her hips with his thumbs. He leaned forward as he did so, letting his breath warm her temple. He enjoyed watching the stray hairs ripple with his breath. He let his hands wander of their own accord along her lower back for a while. He knew her body so well by now, that he didn’t even need to conscientiously seduce her. He just enjoyed watching her work, the way she could multi-task, letting her body surrender to his ministrations, while still concentrating just enough on her work that her tongue did the thing where it poked out between her teeth just a tiny bit.

Just as she moved from planning what and how much, to the where and when, as well as rationing, he adjusted his hands. He moved around to rub a bit at her belly, which always elicited the most arousing noises from her, as well as wiggles. He didn’t it for long though, as she tended to get too sensitive and then just annoyed, so he moved down to her thighs. As he did so, he dropped his breath to her neck, giving her small kisses and nibbles as well.

Before she could realize his plan, he spun around her chair, and fell to his knees before her. Just the sight of him dropping like that made her snap the charcoal core of her pencil. Bellamy laughed as she muttered a string of curses, with what sounded a lot like his name, and the words ‘lickable abs’ under her breath. Being Clarke, however, there were plenty of fresh pencils scattered nearby, so she just grabbed one, and continued to work. Bellamy, too, continued his work. 

He placed his hands on either of her knees, and gently pushed them apart. Her golden curls shined with her wetness that had gathered while he had been massaging her. He began to almost absently toy with her. This wasn’t a race to see who could get each other off the fastest, or a wild and lust-filled rutting. This was purely meant to slowly let every muscle in her body sooth itself, and allow her mind to settle itself. He didn’t want to take her breath away; he wanted to remind her what it meant like to breathe without that hitch of anxiety. Back when she didn’t have to worry about a village full of teenagers, before Mountain Men, before Grounders, even before running out of oxygen on the Ark. He would be happy when she closed her eyes, and she could imagine that she was sitting on the Ark, next to her father. Her lungs filling with clean, recycled air, and plenty of it, but not even thinking about that air. She could pretend that she had just passed her examination to become a doctor, and by some miracle, she and Bellamy had actually met each other. Somehow the Ark Princess, and the lowly janitor had fallen in love. Abby and Jake would pull some string, and Octavia would be granted a pardon at her trial. It wasn’t really her crime to be born, anyway. Their mother had already paid the price for the crime, what sense did it make to have two people pay for one crime?

Bellamy shook his head. He was getting caught up in his own fantasy. It was one he had on multiple occasions. But he was still toying his fingers across his Princess’ lips, brushing along the outer curls, dipping to the warm inner skin, running along the ridge in the center. He would lightly dip just his nail inside of her before pulling away and twisting his fingers in her curls once again. 

She was literally dripping. He watched as her wetness pooled on the chair below her. He leaned forward and dragged his flattened tongue along her entire exposed expanse. He heard papers shuffling, drowned out by a high pitched keening. He followed the same basic guidelines with his mouth as he had with his fingers. Just a lazy, haphazard enjoyment of his co-leader and love. 

He allowed part of his mind to wander away to plans for the scrap they could salvage from those vehicles, and trade negotiations. The other part focused on Clarke.   
Now, Bellamy was a red blooded male, and he could beat his chest and grunt with the best of them. He loved his wild, animalistic, mindless pounding sex as much as the rest of them. But this, this turned him on like nothing else. They had done the lazy slow thing before, but their time was always filled with so many other things that soon it turned to desperate need for each other. Now, though, they had the time for each other, and nothing else; and yet, adding the work into it somehow added a level of allure. Bellamy, ever the adapter, changed his course again.

“Did we ever hear from your friend with the Ice Kru before we left?” He murmured, his mouth pressed lightly against her.

“Mmm, not yet. But I wasn’t expecting her until next week.” She responded.

“I want to open a trade line with them.” He rested his head against her thigh now while he spoke, so she could still feel his hot breath, and returned his fingers. “We could use their salt and fish. I was hoping they would be interested in our medicines, or tech.”

“They were interested in my surgery techniques when I was th-oh.” She cut herself off with a moan as he suckled at her clit. “They would most likely be willing to trade. We could send some of the med school graduates there.”

They continued talking about plans for trades, and Raven’s work with the vehicles. They were playfully arguing about whether or not to attempt to make a heater for the dropship from an engine when Clarke cried out and slumped into her chair. Bellamy chuckled as he realized that she had just climaxed, and laughed harder when he realized that he had long since come in his pants.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been at it, but by the smell of the cooking meat, and the sounds of the villagers gathered at the fire, long enough for two deer, and three boar to be skinned, gutted, and put on spits to cook to completion. When they cleaned themselves, dressed, and went to join the village, they realized it had been much longer. The sun had long since set, and the stars were high. It had been hours. Both of their bodies were as loose as they had been since they were children. 

Bellamy slung an arm low on Clarke’s hip and kissed her deeply as he led her toward the spit, knowing that she would be famished.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions- do you guys want more fluff or more smut? This started as a one-shot smut, but Bellarke decided they wanted more fluff from me.


End file.
